


You Calling My Name

by tenspetal



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Brotherly Love, Confident Na Jaemin, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Ghost Hunters, Horror, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Humor, I tried at least, Intimacy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, M/M, Sassy Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Sassy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Scared Mark Lee (NCT), Scary, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Sweet Lee Jeno, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: Taeyong's little brother Donghyuck had always been up to no good, and this time his curiosity might have gotten the better of him. After all, he did break Taeyong's three rules when he began ghost and demon hunting."It started very innocently. Driving the boys to go camping or helping them set up a telescope to look for straying UFOs was a regular occurrence. However, as the boys began to grow up so did their ambition."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 44
Kudos: 229





	1. The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> ~Title Inspired by GOT7s Most Recent Comeback~

It was almost midnight when Taeyong had begun driving his little brother and his three friends to some abandoned, cult-esque location. It was a long story.

Taeyong’s little brother, Donghyuck, has always had a fascination with scary things but was mostly just as big of a scaredy cat as Taeyong growing up. Unfortunately, that changed when he entered high school. His little brother had made a group of tight knit friends, and his best friend out of all of them, Renjun, was obsessed with conspiracy theories and more specifically, aliens.

It started very innocently. Driving the boys to go camping or helping them set up a telescope to look for straying UFOs was a regular occurrence. However, as the boys began to grow up so did their ambition. Soon enough Jaemin would egg on Jeno and Donghyuck that they wouldn’t go with him and Renjun to a haunted house. Or a haunted ship… Or a haunted graveyard. The peril and spook level upping with every new adventure. It was always something haunted or something possessed, and at that point Taeyong deemed himself their free ride no longer. His brother didn’t nag him about it as much as he thought he would initially when he broke the news. Apparently there was some poor soul named Mark who they had ended up coercing to be their ride on their curious death journeys.

The boys began pestering Taeyong less with their spooky stories of ghosts and hidden cults and spared him the details of their enthusiastic escapades. They only ever butted heads when his brother or friends tried to bring anything he personally deemed evil into his humble abode.

From that point on Taeyong had a few rules:

  1. No séances in the house.
  2. Never bring any ghosts or demons or spirits onto their property. (Taeyong had embarrassingly bought several dream catchers and silver crosses and hung them up all over the front door, until Renjun told him that they were pointless.)
  3. Please, for the love of god, don’t become possessed.



He didn’t have the means to feed five small, demon possessed young adults.

The only thing they ever bothered Taeyong with nowadays was demanding snacks when they had the occasional sleepover, and he much preferred it that way. The less Taeyong knew the better. He had almost forgotten about their weird obsession and honestly looked at the boys with a bit of jealousy. Taeyong had friends of course, but maybe you’d describe them more as acquaintances. Being busy with classes, taking care of his brother and his job left him with little free time for friendship; so, Taeyong found himself tending to live vicariously through his brother’s friendship.

A few months later when his brother approached him begging to drive for them for “old time’s sake” Taeyong was genuinely caught by surprise. He almost immediately agreed for the nostalgia of it all but was quickly reminded of their past time obsession and quickly declined. He had no intention of letting some evil ghost follow him around and knock shit off of his shelves, thank you.

He had been unable to drown out the whining and crying of his little brother for the better part of the week. Mark had somehow caught mono (probably from his ‘dumb new girlfriend’, according to Donghyuck) and his little brother was hell-bent on convincing Taeyong to drive for them again.

“Hyyyyyuuuuuunnnngggg!!” Donghyuck whined/ screamed as he dramatically flung himself across their living room couch, arm draped theatrically across his forehead. Taeyong ignored the loud groaning and continued to prepare their dinner. Several minutes and a few chopped vegetables later, the groaning had subsided and Taeyong let out a sigh to himself.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

“ **HYUNG!”** Taeyong ended up throwing the handful of diced carrots he had picked up to place into the boiling pot on the stove right into Donghyuck’s face. His now empty hands came up and clutched at his chest where his heart was pounding.

“Hyuck! What if I was holding a knife? I could have hurt you!” Taeyong steadied his breathing as he watched his younger brother with wide eyes wipe carrot remnants from his cheeks.

“It’s not my fault everything scares you!” Taeyong let out a deep sigh as his shoulders sagged. Turning back around to pick up more carrots to chop he addressed his little brother once more.

“Hyuckie. Insulting someone is not the way to get them to do what you want, just so you know.” He felt Donghyuck crowd up next to him and cling to his arm that was holding the carrot steady.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I love you. You’re the best brother ever. Wow dinner smells so good, what is it? Hm? I bet it’s going to be delicious since you made it-“ Taeyong turned to glare half heartedly at his brother, while the younger rubbed his cheek against Taeyong’s shoulder lovingly.

Their eyes met and Taeyong felt himself go weak. Prying the begging leach from his arm, he picked up the chopping board and carefully tipped the carrots into the soup, this time making sure they made it. Letting out the biggest sigh Taeyong had ever mustered, he put a lid on the soup to simmer and turned back to his brother. His eyebrows set into a hard line of annoyance, and only the slightest trace of fear was noted in his eyes when he asked.

“Do I even want to know where you’re making me take you?”

So flash forward, one pouting Donghyuck, a terribly sick Mark, and three puppy-dog-eyed friends later, he was somehow coerced into driving for them once again. Well, he had always been a sucker for his little brother. As Taeyong began to wonder why he spoiled the younger so much, they slowly crawled along the road closer to the place of interest. The words he had heard about the area when he was unable to tune out the conversations of the boys were: cave, relics, cults, and demons.

Great.

Taeyong had no interest in the gruesome details and honestly did not even plan on leaving the car, so he truly knew very little about where it was exactly that they would be headed. But… he had put on his small sliver cross necklace and matching dangle earring just in case though.

When the GPS dinged that they had arrived, they were driving with the coast on their left side and the woods on their right. It was nearing midnight, and if it had been up to Renjun they would have left even later. Something about 3am being The Witching Hour and that’s when spirits were closest to ‘our realm’; Taeyong had gotten goose bumps just thinking about it. Jaemin had his phone pulled up directing Renjun who was leaned over into the front seat showing Taeyong where to park.

There was a small stretch of dirt road that veered off into a densely surrounded cul-de-sac looking area of the woods. The path began to thin into a small, winding pathetic excuse for a road and Taeyong had to yell at the boys to put their seatbelts back on due to the sudden deep bumps and grooves.

After the short distance, they settled into a little nook underneath the darkness of the trees. Apparently the car would be hidden there so they ‘couldn’t get arrested’ according to Donghyuck. Taeyong just sighed out at his exclamation and let his head flop lightly forward onto the steering wheel. What had he gotten himself into?

“Okay, hyung, help us carry the bag and make sure you bring the car keys.” Donghyuck said as the other three began to shift and get out from the backseat. Taeyong looked around, his eyes wide and questioning wondering who his little brother could be talking to. All the boys were the same age, only he was older than- oh no.

“No, no, no. No. I’m staying here. No,” Taeyong shook his head vehemently back and forth, his hands firmly grasped on the wheel, knuckles turning white.

“You can’t just sit here in the car all alone, come on! Hyung! You’ve come this far,” his little brother harped, grabbing and lightly shaking his shoulder.

“Yeah, hyung. Don’t you want to conquer your fears?” Renjun called out, struggling to carry the giant black backpack full of ghost hunting equipment they drug everywhere. Taeyong’s mouth popped open in surprise. Was this their plan the whole time? His eyes switched between each of the boys, landing on Jeno last who flashed him a very encouraging and gentle smile that cutely crescented his eyes into half moons.

“Don’t worry! We wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t safe, hyung,” Jeno softly replied. Taeyong couldn’t hold the scoff and slight roll of his eyes at that. Jaemin came around and opened the driver side door putting on his biggest puppy eyes. _Dammit._

“Hyung,” Jaemin pouted up at the oldest, eyes round, “please? We need you with us,” Jaemin turned the aeygo to full volume and he was pretty sure he could hear Renjun gag in disgust at the sight. The thought of how many times he had sighed tonight passed through Taeyong’s mind when he let out the biggest one thus far.

“Fine,” the boys began to cheer before Taeyong cut them off, “but! If I see or feel anything funny I’m coming right back.” The boy’s all agreed, except for Renjun who was beginning to waddle while attempting to sling the backpack onto his back. Jeno quickly turned to him and put it on his back instead before they began to grab the other pack out of the trunk. Donghyuck handed the other bag to Taeyong to sling across his shoulder before giving him a tight side hug.

“You owe me big, Hyuckie.”

“I know. I know.”

Apparently their final destination was an honest to god abandoned and desolate haunted cave. The little section of woods they had parked in was across the small road from old stone steps that led down to the bottom of a jutted cliff nestled on the side of the coast.

As they crossed the silent street and began to descend the steps, Renjun and Donghyuck led the way with Taeyong cowering in the back several paces slower than the other boys. He clung to the bag across his chest for dear life and took the mossy, overgrown steps one at a time pausing until both feet were settled on each step before daring to move down one more. The sound of the waves only added to the eerie atmosphere; crashing against sharp rocks embedded in the sand as the soft wind became a howl the closer to the cave they approached. Taeyong hardly looked up from his feet, trying to shoulder out the unsettling scenery.

Finally, after what felt like a millennium, he had reached the bottom while following after the younger boys. His sneakers settled into the dark and damp sand as a gust roared through his ears, jingling his thin cross earring against his cheekbone. Tearing his eyes away from the ground, he noticed that he was much, _much_ farther back from his brother.

“Yah! W-wait for me,” Taeyong tried to call to the others who were now rounding the side of the rocks, faces buried respectively in their own blinking or crackling devices. The wind swallowed his voice and dissipated his words into the air, almost as if the cliff itself was taking his words from him. Shuddering, Taeyong finally began to move again, rushing to round the corner to follow the others.

Passing the corner of the rocks, there was the opening to what had to be the cave they came for. Damaged and illegible wooden signs were lightly stacked to the right of the opening. Faded Hangeul was etched into some of the larger rocks just inside the mouth of the cave where a small stream ran from the depths of the ocean inwards. Taeyong was grateful it was low tide; they would have to be careful not to get caught up in this cave. Prickles of fear ran up along the eldest’s spine at the thought of being stuck in here for hours on end, no phone signal… no food… or water… a loud call finally broke him from his spiraling thoughts.

“Hyung! Hurry up or we’ll leave you!” Donghyuck snickered out, receiving a light smack on the top of his head from Jaemin as he whispered something about not being mean to Taeyong. Joke or not, those words gave Taeyong the much needed push to take a step into the open mouth and follow the others who had already ventured slightly inside.

Renjun snapped pictures of any and everything they found while Jeno held up a device that was scanning the area for concentrated energies. Taeyong stepped lightly over the slick and mossy rocks to gather behind Jaemin who was bent down and had a rock in his hand turning it a few times. If he thought the sound of the ocean was scary earlier, it was even worse once he was inside.

The cave caused the sound to reverberate across the walls and farther down only to bounce back towards the opening after several seconds. Noting this, Taeyong couldn’t help but wonder just how deep the cave went and if they were planning on finding out.

The boys continued to venture forward and pick up and inspect things more often than not. Turning over a few rocks, gathering around Jeno’s device, and soft lilting conversation pulled Taeyong’s focus. Of course that was when a drop of water fell from the ceiling and landed squarely, onto his cheek. A loud, resounding scream was ripped from him in response to being completely caught off guard and more than just a little on edge. He quickly brought his hand up and wiped the offending droplet from his face. The scream had startled Jeno who quickly came over to Taeyong while snickers from Donghyuck echoed in the silence following his shout.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jeno asked, inspecting the older, once he had reached him.

“He’s fine, he’s just being dramatic,” Donghyuck dismissed and he got back to shining his phone flashlight on the damp cave walls. Taeyong released a breath he didn’t realize he had begun to hold in and lightly rested his hand on Jeno’s shoulder and smiled softly.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking Jeno.” Jeno nodded, smiling brightly and shooting a thumbs up before he was beckoned over by Jaemin who apparently found some kind of relic which set all of the boys in motion.

Time sneakily crept by as the boy’s journeyed further into the cave. Small stretches of sand now occupied either side of the cave, the middle still littered with slick rocks and a softly gurgling stream. Honestly, if this wasn’t some kind of creepy haunted cult worshipping whatever ground, it would probably be very beautiful.

Every few minutes they would stop their trek as Jeno picked up on something or Renjun found more writing on the walls. They only came to a complete stop when they got closer to what had to be the end of the cave. The rushing sound of water was amplified here, so loud that they had to almost scream to be heard over it.

Dark sand was smoothed out on the most solid ground they had seen thus far inside the cave. Approaching with caution, Taeyong noted that there were some kind of lines drawn into the sand itself. A scrawl of spirals and clashing angular lines outlined the centerpiece of it all: a small rock. I suppose small isn’t exactly the right word. Small in comparison to the giant boulders littering the beach, splitting the waves, but bigger than the stones they had been walking over inside the cave. Taeyong lingered back on the edge of the sand with Jeno, as the other three boys approached it.

“Whoa,” Jaemin whispered out.

“Seriously,” Renjun murmured behind him, quickly rounding the taller boy to get a closer look and to snap several pictures.

Donghyuck scanned his phone flashlight across the wall behind whatever weird summoning circle they had stumbled upon. Words were written here much more clearly than the faded markings at the entrance, but it didn’t seem to be Hangeul

“Renjun, is that-“ Taeyong started, lips trembling.

“Yeah. It’s Mandarin. Whoa.” Renjun cut him off to answer, obviously entranced by whatever he was able to read on the walls. “Some kind of… incantation? For a summons?”

“Oh shit,” Donghyuck breathed out stepping further up the sand, avoiding the lines drawn beneath him. Taeyong stared, fear making his eyes go wide.

“Language…” he rasped out at his little brother, barely able to form the words. A strange pressure was creeping up Taeyong and settled around his shoulders as the three boys on the sand continued to snap pictures and explore. Jeno looked over to the eldest noting his current state and inability to breathe properly.

“Hyung?” Jeno started before a loud beeping noise began to ring out from his hand. Jeno stared down at his palm holding the device that could pick up energies as it went crazy. “Oh wow.”

“What, what, what?” Donghyuck excitedly turned and flashed the light their way, momentarily blinding the others.

The small black box with its wide green screen was lit up fiercely when Jeno held it forwards to the center of the circle where Renjun now stood. The pressure settled deep in the pit of Taeyong’s stomach before quickly leaving him. A gust of wind rushed up through his grey hair, rustling it from his eyes and causing Taeyong to stumble backwards over the sand.

“Nope. Okay that’s it for me boys, I’m heading out. I’m sorry.” He didn’t even wait for a confirmation or complaint. Taeyong quickly rotated his bag strap to settle on his back before running as fast as he possibly could back to the front of the cave to get the hell out of there.

They had traveled much farther than Taeyong had remembered, it taking him several minutes to finally reach the entrance. Sweat lazily dripped lightly down the sides of his forehead when he was hit with the same growling sound of wind and grating boom of crashing waves. Instead of finding reprieve from the wind, it felt as if it was speaking him, blowing against his front and trying to push him back inside of the cave.

His small stature had Taeyong tripping backwards from the force of the gale, falling ass first into the sand in front of the cave. His breaths came and went quickly as he gulped trying to get the oxygen to his lungs. Looking to his right he was greeting with some of the carved rocks. Straining his eyes, Taeyong could barely make out the words:

_Call its name and it will hear._

“What the fuck…” Taeyong scrambled up, heels kicking up sand in his wake as he got his bearings after tripping once more.

Blood pounded in his ears as he took the archaic, and definitely unsafe, steps back up to the now eerily silent road. He didn’t bother trying to catch his breath, and only finally slowed minutely when he saw his small, beat up car in the near distance. Scrambling he wrenched the bag off his form across his chest and dug through it locating his keys in record time. The relief Taeyong experienced as he settled inside his car and heard the soft _beep beep_ noting the locked doors was euphoric.

Pulling his phone from his back pocket with unsteady hands, he hurriedly sent a text to Donghyuck telling him where he was and that he was not going back out there. Giving the boys a time limit of 15 minutes before he up and left them, he let his head roll back to lean on the headrest.

It was then that Taeyong noticed the silence.

No animals calling, no wind blowing or trees rustling, not even the sound of another car driving mindlessly by.

The juxtaposition had to have made it worse. Loud, booming waves and screaming angry wind were all he had heard for the past- Taeyong looked at the clock and gasped. It was almost 5 o’clock in the morning. They had all completely lost track of time and only then did he notice a soft strain of hunger now settling in his stomach. However, he was too overwhelmed with nausea to even think about eating at the moment. Sunrise would be soon and even if it was the weekend and the boys were free, he had work in five hours.

It seemed like mere seconds had passed when he saw the bobbing head of his little brother approach, his friends and their gear in tow. It also didn’t take a genius to know the ever present pout would be on his face again.

Taeyong unlocked the car and popped the truck when they finally approached and settled back into the car.

“Hyung-“

“Don’t even start,” Taeyong immediately cut Donghyuck’s whining off. “It’s 5am. I have work soon. We needed to leave anyways.”

“Wait, five in the morning?!” Renjun half yelled from the backseat as he pulled his phone out to check the time to make sure.

“Whoa,” the boys said in unison. Taeyong could almost laugh at their impeccable timing, but he was far too concerned with getting them the hell out of there and back home as soon as possible.

Driving home was smooth sailing, but Taeyong was more than a little preoccupied. His thoughts strayed constantly to the sounds of the wind coupled with the strange pressure that seemed to be set on his shoulders before it pooled in his gut. He couldn’t even shake the feeling once he was showered, had fed the hungry gremlins who forced him into all of this in the first place, and was nestled in bed.

Looking at the clock wasn’t necessary for Taeyong to know that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night. As the sun peeked through his blinds and emitted a glow across his navy blue sheets, his mind wandered back to the words he had read.

_Call its name and it will hear._

No matter where Taeyong had looked in the cave, outside it, on the walls, or nestled into the strange lines in the sand, one word came to mind. It even seemed to flow between the mossy rocks as he recalled the soft stream that split the cave down its middle . A word? A number? A name?

He couldn’t shake the feeling of something trapped between dread and longing as he stared at the inside of his eyelids. He knew he hadn’t dreamt it up.

_Ten._


	2. The Séance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, this took me forever, and it's not even done? nope!

Waking up that morning was what Taeyong assumed waking up in hell would feel like. I guess if you could even call it waking up when he was pretty sure his thoughts hadn’t stopped running wild for a single moment. If anything, he had just lain in bed nearly comatose on the outside and enveloped by musings of what had happened the night before on the inside.

The wind. The roaring. The intense feeling that wasn’t just dread that had settled over him, but as if something had actually been reaching for him. Pushing and pulling him in the howling gales. 

But, of course, Taeyong knew he was overreacting. He had been a scaredy cat his whole life so there was no way what he thought really happened had actually been real. Blowing things out of proportion when they were even mildly spooky was his personal forte. Just ask Donghyuck.

Rolling out of bed was hard, but Taeyong appreciated the distraction that work would bring him. The boys would probably still be asleep by the time he got home, so thoughts of what late lunch/ early dinner he would make them occupied his mind instead of that word that had plagued him all early morning.

_Ten._

Taeyong’s work day was extremely average; he worked as a waiter at the barbeque restaurant just down the street. Considering it was a morning and opening shift, the crowd was decently small. It was just his coworker, Sicheng, and himself out on the floor while their boss took care of things in the back with the chefs in the kitchen.

Sicheng happened to be Renjun’s older brother, so Taeyong probably should have seen the questions about the previous night coming.

“So, they went on another crazy adventure, right?” Sicheng asked as he wiped down a table next to the one Taeyong was currently clearing off.

“Yes, and they made me drive them there, too.” The other boy’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

“But I thought Mark usually drove them?” Taeyong sighed loudly.

“Yes, well if he hadn’t been sick I wouldn’t have had to go. I swear, Sicheng, it was singlehandedly the creepiest place I have EVER been,” he stated in exasperation at just the thought of that evil place again. Renjun’s brother just continued to look confused.

“Mark isn’t sick, he came in last night with his girlfriend. I served them and he looked completely fine.” Taeyong almost dropped the pile of dirty dishes he was currently carrying past Sicheng straight onto the floor. There had to be some kind of mistake.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry, hyung, but I think there was a misunderstanding.”

The rest of Taeyong’s shift went back to its normal pace, as a few other employees joined them once the beginnings of the lunch rush began. Sicheng didn’t bring up the previous night again and Taeyong was grateful for it, being able to drown his frustrations in his now busy work instead.

As soon as Taeyong hung his work outfit and apron up in the employees’ closet after changing, he picked up his phone and checked the time. He had ended up working quite a bit later than previously intended, but they had really needed the help. Donghyuck had been totally fine with this and responded surprisingly cheerfully to the news when he had texted him on his break to explain, so hopefully the boys had fed themselves and weren’t starving.

Swiping over to his contacts, he scrolled down to where Mark’s name was and quickly hit the call button. The younger picked up after only two rings.

_“Hyung!”_

“You have some explaining to do,” Taeyong scolded as he leant over and slipped his worn sneakers onto his feet. Mark could be heard sputtering from the other line, obviously already aware of what the other was accusing him of.

 _“I-I can explain! I swear!”_ Taeyong hummed in acknowledgement, encouraging him to go on. _“It’s just... it sounded so scary!”_

Truthfully, the older couldn’t fault him at all. If he had known what he was getting himself into, he probably would have just gotten the boys a taxi or an Uber to take them last night.

Taeyong headed out the back door of the now buzzing restaurant, and took in the dusk settling over the neighborhood beginning the small trek back to his home. Mark was still stumbling over his words on the other side of the phone, describing all the creepy things the others had told him in preparation for the trip they were all supposed to have taken last night. As he was about to cut the younger off though, he said something that definitely caught Taeyong’s attention.

_“And-and-and Renjun he, oh my god, he was like, dude, he was like, ‘I know how to summon this shit’ and that’s when I knew- I KNEW I was out. Hyung, you have to believe me. It was so-“_

“I’m sorry, did you say summon?” he answered in a surprisingly even and calm voice.

 _“Hyung… I thought. Isn’t that what you meant? I thought that’s why you were mad, because they had tried to summon a demon.”_ Taeyong came to a complete stop on the sidewalk as an insane thought struck him. Was Donghyuck… were they…

“Mark. Are they summoning a demon in my house right now?”

_“I’m sorry, hyu-“_

Taeyong quickly hung up and began to sprint in the dark, past rushing cars and nearly flattening a couple walking their dog in the process. He called out a sorry behind himself not stopping for a second.

Why did his brother always do this kind of thing? He had those rules for a reason. What on earth was he supposed to do with a possessed little brother? Taeyong thought he might be possessed already sometimes, with the way he acts; but, what would he actually be like… Dear God.

What if a demon straight up was just on the loose in his home right now? He really wished he had worn that silver cross earring today.

His bangs clung to his forehead, slick with sweat, as beads of perspiration ran down his neck to gather at the small of his back, his t-shirt clinging there. Shoes pounding into the pavement step after step as his thoughts continued in a downward spiral of negative outcomes.

When their home came into view, Taeyong let out puffs of relief that would be sighs if he hadn’t just done a solid ten minutes of sprinting. Wrenching the door open, he knew exactly where to look.

In their tiny home, Taeyong lived upstairs while Donghyuck and their friends always gathered in the small basement that they themselves had transformed into a dark cave of scary trinkets and, like, forty gaming consoles which also doubled as his little brother’s room. A kitchen and small living space were squished somewhere between, together on the main floor. He took two of the wooden stairs that led to the basement, at a time, down to the boy’s cave now.

Flinging the door open, the sight Taeyong was greeted with almost caused his knees to give out.

Cloaked in complete darkness sat the four boys, all with their legs crossed, on the floor. The blinds and curtains on Donghyuck’s window were drawn shut tightly, not that it would have mattered considering how dark it had become outside as well. His brother’s bed was snugly pressed to the left side of the room, making plenty of space for the several candles that were strewn about in a strange pattern.

It didn’t take long for Taeyong to place the pattern. The candles eerily resembled a poor copy cat of the swirling and staggering lines that had been drawn in the sand in the cave. All of the boys sat outside of the mess of candles, and in the center sat a rock. Even if Taeyong had been born yesterday he was pretty sure he could guess which rock it was. Of course, it was the stone that had been sat in the middle of said creepy sand lines in aforementioned creepy cave. From this close up, however, Taeyong finally noted that it didn’t actually appear to really be a rock. It seemed to be some kind of wooden block with Chinese characters carved into it on every visible side.

Clutching the door frame tightly, Taeyong tried to catch his breath. Both from the running he’d done to get here and also from the strange feeling he hadn’t been able to truly shake for the past 24 hours once again settling onto his shoulders. Finally, he noticed the boys had been looking at him with varying levels of guilt on their faces.

“Rule #1,” Taeyong started, absolutely breathless, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

“Hyung, it’s not-“ Donghyuck started, but he was absolutely not going to finish it.

“Rule #2,” his little brother shut up this time as Taeyong righted himself and staggered as confidently as he could pretend to be at that moment into the room. “And Rule #3. You broke every single rule in one night.”

Jeno and Jaemin at least had the decency to look mildly ashamed, his brother, however, looked put out and Renjun just looked sorry to have been caught. Making his way through the room, Taeyong went over to Donghyuck’s bedside table and quickly flicked the lamp on which earned a smattering of complaints. Some about how now the whole ritual would be ruined but mostly just from the brightness of the light since they had sat in darkness for so long. The oldest turned back to face the still sitting boys and lightly crossed his arms, ignoring the goose bumps that lightly tingled their way up his spine.

“Okay, who’s going to explain.” Renjun sighed out and turned on his butt to face the older.

“I’m sorry, hyung, but we’ve been planning for forever and I know how to do it safely, I swear! Really!” Taeyong just scoffed at that.

“Summon a demon safely, right, sounds legitimate.” Renjun pouted at that while his little brother rolled his eyes indignantly.

“Seriously, I could have done it,” Renjun continues, “but it doesn’t matter anyways because we didn’t get everything we needed so don’t worry, hyung. I thought I had it all figured out, but I missed something somewhere, just one damn word.” The last part was said under his breath, but Taeyong definitely heard it.

“W-what do you mean, just one word? Huh?” A cold sweat broke out over Taeyong’s neck, as his palms also began to dampen with fear. Just one word? This time is was Jaemin who spoke.

“Yeah, apparently we needed some kind of key word? Or name or something to actually get it to come. But I promise we didn’t do anything! Renjun set it all up, but it doesn’t count if we don’t have the word so,” Taeyong wasn’t sure if he believed all of that.

“Then why does it feel so,” Taeyong searched for the correct word for a moment, “so… evil in here?” At that Renjun raised an eyebrow, while Jeno tilted his head in confusion at the statement.

“It doesn’t feel weird to me, hyung” Jeno responded softly.

“Hyung, just cause you’re scared doesn’t mean it’s evil. It probably wouldn’t have worked anyways,” Donghyuck sassed, his arms crossed tightly against his chest while he pouted up at the ceiling.

“Hey! It too would have worked!” Renjun responded, obviously offended by his best friend’s lack of faith.

“Whatever. We haven’t eaten and we’re hungry, hyung, so we’ll leave now anyways. We won’t make you make us anything, so don’t worry. Sorry for breaking the rules,” his little brother half heartedly apologized, no real feeling in the words he uttered.

“Well, at least clean up a bit!” Taeyong gestured at the smattering of candles and of course the creepy relic that sat in the middle of it all. The boys stood up, following Donghyuck’s lead as Renjun turned to him.

“Part of the whole safe thing is you can’t touch it after the ceremony. So, I’d probably leave it for at least twenty minutes or so, hyung, so the energy can settle,” he stated matter-of-factly. Taeyong’s mouth popped open.

“B-but what! What you said, hey, you said that it didn’t work and that, like- no. No. I’m not leaving this here. No way. The candles could burn everything down if I leave this unsupervised!” His voice got louder as the boys continued to walk away, hunger now fueling their movements. Jaemin shrugged apologetically at Taeyong, as he followed the others out.

“You can do whatever you want, hyung! It’ll probably be fine,” Renjun called and even though he did sound confident, a shudder wracked the older’s body at the word ‘probably’. The door to the basement creaked before clicking shut behind Jeno after he mouthed what seemed to be a genuine ‘sorry’ to Taeyong.

They had left him. They seriously had left him. Taeyong began to wonder if this honestly was some huge elaborate prank the boys had set up together, because this was far too much.

He really needed to have a conversation with his little brother when they got back tonight about respect. Also, Donghyuck was definitely doing the dishes for the next several months, if he had anything to say about it. Maybe even the laundry, too.

Now that the boys had gone, Taeyong was left to stare at the mess they had created. Any semblance of safety walked out the door with them and he was hit with the full force of the fact that he was staring at an honest to god demon summoning ritual in progress. He debated with himself on whether or not to wait like Renjun had told him to, or to go ahead and clean it up. It’s just… he would have to sit here in the room and watch it to make sure the candles didn’t fall. Staring at the unsettling scene in front of him, Taeyong decided. Sitting in the middle of this shrine to some demon for more than a second longer was too much for him to handle, and he definitely didn’t think it was safe at all to leave all these candle lit. Choice made, he didn’t take too long to hesitantly walk over to the candles.

Taeyong took a deep stuttering breath and he leaned down to the outermost candle that had been closest to him and closed his eyes before lightly blowing on the flame. He sat there, eyes closed, for several seconds before he garnered the courage to open them back up again.

Everything was the same. No creepy demons, the candles were still all lit besides the one he had just blown out, and nothing felt different either. Taeyong smirked to himself, amused by his own cowardice. He began working his way around and through the candles, cautious not to trip or knock one over onto the plush carpet underneath. These boys really had no affinity for their own safety did they?

If they didn’t die by the hands of some otherworldly haunting, they definitely would of a house fire. Ridiculous.

After he had made his rounds and when he reached the last few candles, a soft breeze pushed its way through Taeyong’s grey bangs, ruffling them gently. The familiarity of the situation hit him over the head like a ton of bricks. It was the same way the wind had rustled his hair in the cave yesterday, or was that this morning? Losing track of time when you were scared was something Taeyong realized happened quite often.

His head darted up towards the ceiling fan, quickly noting that it was, in fact, turned off. Whipping his gaze to his right, he also saw that the window was still closed, curtain drawn. Taeyong froze, a deer in headlights, half bent over with his face mere centimeters from the next candle. The pounding of his heart echoed in his ears, this being the only sound he was able to hear as he waited for another breeze, or something worse, to happen.

As the silence and stillness of the air dragged on, Taeyong regained movement in his limbs. He had to finish this and get out of here, fast. The false sense of confidence he had built up quickly vanished as he worked faster to blow out the remaining candles.

Three candles left.

He tripped forward, falling to one knee with his hands planted on the floor.

Two candles left.

Letting out a hiss as his ankle twisted to the left, he leaned awkwardly to reach one of the innermost candles.

One candle left.

He sat on his knees in front of the final candle. Taeyong knew he was working himself up; there was no reason to be so frightened of absolutely nothing. The bedside lamp still shone brightly throughout the basement, even though only one candle left was lit.

A strange bubbling of terse nervousness swept over him. Taeyong knew something bad was going to happen when he blew out this final candle; he positively knew. Donghyuck’s thick window curtains began to swish hypnotically in the phantom breeze. Feeling the wind wrap around his neck to move back up through his hair once again, he logically knew that there was no way this was real. This kind of thing, these kinds of feelings were impossible. They only existed in horror films that people watched to get a brief adrenaline rush.

This time when the goose bumps set a path up his spine, it felt as if some unknown force was pressing its spindle-like fingertips to each slightly extended knob on his back before draping its full palm around the back of his neck. An almost compulsory feeling rushed over him in waves as he decidedly planted his hands on either side of the last candle, puckered his lips, and blew.

Taeyong felt suspended in the moment immediately afterwards. It was impossible to tell how fast or slow it actually took for something to happen, but happen it did.

Almost mockingly, the lamp began to dim as if someone had a knob with which they could slowly turn it off, inevitably causing him to plummet into darkness. The strange thing about this darkness was that it was certainly unnatural. There had to have been lights left on upstairs, so of course at least a small amount should be creeping in from underneath the shut door. Speaking of shut doors, why hadn’t Taeyong thought to open it beforehand? The thought seemed insignificant now.

Hands glued to the floor in hypnotic fear, Taeyong just breathed in the frigid air around him unable to register much of anything happening. Maybe he was in a state of shock? That would explain the lack of movement on his part, his distinct inability to just get up and run the hell out of there and up to safety. 

However, Taeyong heard the ocean then. And not just any ocean, he heard the crash of the waves being broken apart by the giant boulders that had resided on the coast. He heard the faint rushing of the stream that lived inside that cave.

Unsure of when exactly it had happened, Taeyong found himself to have crawled slightly forward. His hand bumped something solid. Gingerly he lifted it up in his grasp, his vision still enveloped in darkness. He wasn’t sure how but he knew it was the wooden relic, the block that had sat in the middle of the whole ritual the boys had put together and had also found.

Suddenly, light flickered back on in the basement, the lamp glowing softy not nearly as strong as it had previously. Glancing down at the block in his hands, Taeyong noticed the writing was now in Korean. Confusion marred his face as he took it all in, turning it over a few times as he sat back on his ankles in order to handle it now with both hands. As he began to read the script he slowly registered that it said the same thing over and over again.

_Call its name and it will hear._

His stomach surged and his heart constricted upon itself, almost trying to will its own beat to halt. Certainly dying now rather than facing whatever the hell this meant would be a much better alternative. Trying to will his body to do something, _anything_ , Taeyong just sat there turning the block in his hands a few times making absolutely sure of the script carved into it feeling bound to the relic.

The thing is, Taeyong absolutely knew what to call. He absolutely knew what word the wind begged him to speak. But how on earth could he dare to?

Abruptly, as he was scanning the object in his hand over and over, the lamp cut off once again. Unlike last time, it didn’t dim slowly. As if someone had snapped their fingers, all light once again was sucked out of the room delving Taeyong into deep darkness once more.

This time, however, Taeyong had been gradually easing himself out of his state of shock. He stood up gradually on shaky, unstable legs and turned towards the direction he was pretty sure the door was in. Hesitant small step, after hesitant small step, Taeyong could feel his feet knocking into the candles perched around the floor, and when he finally pressed lightly into the wall, he stretched his arms out in either direction searching.

The door was here somewhere. It had to be close.

His sense of urgency was increasing in folds as he began to flail around in the pitch black nothingness, finally being launched into the reality of it all. When his left arm hit something that felt like a doorknob, Taeyong opened his damp palm, turned, and yanked, skin slipping lightly off of the metal. Of course, the door didn’t open.

Swallowing, mouth dry, Taeyong shuffled his feet to the left to stand in front of the door and gently tipped his head forward, forehead resting against the cool wood. He turned the doorknob over and over, his pulls growing weaker and less frantic while defeat and utter terror were at battle in his body and mind.

He began to whimper as the breeze picked up again. It wisped tauntingly across the nape of his neck, blowing the misplaced strands of hair upwards before the current changed to push the strands downwards and back into place. The motion repeated and Taeyong fought with himself to not lean into the soothing, cool wisp. With all the fear and anxiety that had continued to settle in himself, he couldn’t help that the strangely loving touch of this phantom breeze calmed him slightly.

His head began to fall backwards and sat suspended there, a nonexistent hand holding his weight as the now familiar pressure settled on his shoulders and swam in his lower stomach. Hands tightening at the sensations, Taeyong noticed he still held the relic in his right hand. How it had gone unnoticed, he wasn’t sure, but as he gripped it tighter the weight of the wind settled onto his one shoulder leaning towards his neck.

A breath whistled into his ear, low and tantalizing. The sound so sweet, so unlike anything Taeyong had ever heard before.

_Say it._

Taeyong’s nearly nonexistent grip on the door handle went completely lax, his eyes shut and he gasped, opening his mouth to say the words that would seal his fate.

“Ten.”

Everything came to a halt. The breath in Taeyong’s lungs stilled, his breath punched out of them as the gravity of the situation hung above his head while the waves of reality had not yet crashed down upon him. Pressed up against the door, he waited for something, anything, to happen; however, the lack of movement seemed to linger on indefinitely.

His breaths came in a more hurried and frantic pace now as the wait drug on and on. Taeyong refused to look anywhere besides the door in front of him, not that he would be able to see anything anyways since he was still shrouded in absolute darkness. Finally, the wind seemed to return. This time, however, it seemed different.

It was much too warm and instead of blowing, it came out in exhaled puffs against the right side of Taeyong’s neck, just under his ear.

“I’m surprised, I didn’t think you actually had it in you.” A voice spoke directly into Taeyong’s ear. It was higher in pitch and much more melodically than he had thought it would be, considering this was probably a demon that he summoned.

Huh. A demon he summoned.

Blood rushed through Taeyong’s ears when the weird fantastical spell he was under finally ruptured and the situation hit him full force. Beads of sweat dripped down his temples as his shoulders rose up on their own accords, trying to prevent the warm breath from continuing to brush against his neck. This only resulted in a low chuckle from the whatever it was behind him.

Taeyong tried to slowly move his hand to grasp the door handle once more and harshly tugged it causing a full on bellowing laughter to echo throughout the darkness and vibrate through his own ears. It didn’t take long for Taeyong to give up trying to escape. He was basically caged against the doorframe anyways, so even if he could get it open there was nothing stopping the presence from shutting it again immediately.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Taeyong began to will the thing away. He had brought the demon here so maybe if he just wished hard enough it would go back right? Right?

“Sweetheart, that’s not going to work.” A shudder ran across Taeyong’s shoulders as a hand traced his small of his back lightly. “Now, why don’t you turn around and see who you’ve called, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a horrible clifhanger! but it has been sitting in my drafts for months so... hope you enjoy!


	3. The Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, I actually finished this story! imagine that

Sweat dripped from his forehead trailing slowly down his neck and clung to his collarbones. The hand, that had been feeling his back, grabbed his waist and turned him slowly to face the demon. Black eyes met Taeyong’s own wide brown ones, a sadistic looking smile etched across his face. He could feel himself getting lightheaded.

He was definitely going to pass out any second now.

“Don’t be scared, I’m one of the nicer ones,” the demon lilted out, sensing his panic. A thin pale finger ran up the span of his neck, stilling under his chin.

“Y-you? Demon?” Taeyong so eloquently put. Feline eyes squinted as the demon tilted his head to the side, observing.

“I guess you could call me a demon. A god to some. I haven’t been summoned in so long, I had though everyone had forgotten about me,” he pouted playfully, before smiling once again flashing his sharpened incisors.

He was actually smaller than Taeyong himself, but the way a dark aura radiated from his skin made height hardly matter. You could practically taste the power the demon possessed.

“So, why are you so scared when you yourself came to find me and summoned me?” Taeyong blinked slowly, trying his hardest to sink into himself and away from the demon’s touch.

“I-I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!” The demon cocked an eyebrow at that, dropping his hand from Taeyong’s chin.

Striding across the room as if he owned the place, which… did he now? Is that how this worked? Donghyuck was so fucking dead. He plopped down onto the small bed pressed against the wall. Relaxing back on his hands, Taeyong finally dared to look at more than his sharp stare.

The demon was dressed in a midnight black suit jacket without a shirt underneath. There were strange patterns tattooed on what he could see of his side. Matching black hair and snug pants and sleek shoes. His ears were adorned with more piercings than Taeyong thought possible to fit on one’s ears, all black, of course.

“If you didn’t mean to, then why did you bother trudging all the way out to the ocean?”

How did he know that? Taeyong thought, shaking harder.

“I can tell, it’s the same person. Your fear feels the same, but more than that, I can feel your loneliness. I figured that’s why you summoned me.”

“I’m not lonely,” Taeyong breathed out.

“Really?” The demon’s eyes glinted before wind began to whip around the room and Taeyong’s mind was filled with moments of his life starting from when he and Hyuck had been on their own.

Him focusing on his studies.

Him going to work straight after school.

Him turning down invitations to parties, dates, trips.

Him alone every night, crashing into his bed, not even having had dinner with his brother.

“Okay, I get it,” Taeyong hissed, his eyes watering at the images.

“Oh pretty, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said stalking towards the other, who was still pressed against the door. When the demon got close enough, he gently took one of Taeyong’s hands and kissed his knuckles.”You can use my name now. I know you know it.” Closing his hand around Taeyong’s wrist, he finally was able to detach him from the door.

“W-will it bring more of you?” A melodic cackle bounced off the walls of the room.

“I’m the only one, honey. You called me a, what was it, a demon? I told you I’m more similar to a God. Now say it,” He had been lead across the room, a sinister stare locked onto him, so when the backs of his knees hit the bed, Taeyong jolted in surprise. The demon stood staring expectantly, harsh lines starting to mar his otherwise flawless face.

“T-Ten…?” Taeyong muttered out, voice barely audible.

Ten’s eyes darkened to an obsidian black, Taeyong could even see his reflection in them. After pushing him lightly backwards to sit on the edge of the bed, the demon now looked down into his eyes.

“Good boy. And do you know anything about what I’m known for and why people used to worship me?” Taeyong shook his head no.

“Well, I control the winds of the seas. If I was angry or upset I could just simply stir them up and drown whoever was taking residence nearby. So, in turn they would honor me and make sure I was happy. I always asked for the lonely ones.”

Taeyong trembled at what this must imply.

“That’s why I knew you were starting to feel emotionally empty. You have your brother, and you take care of his friends but-“

“How did you-“ Ten put a finger on Taeyong’s lips to quiet him.

“But,” the demon paused looking the other’s face over, “you lack other’s tenderness. Especially, physical touch. You crave to be loved.” He trailed a finger down Taeyong’s arm, sending chills across his body.

“I can’t leave here; I can’t become some weird sacrifice to you. I wasn’t trying to summon you I just…” Ten smiled gently at that.

“I don’t need you to leave and come with me, although I must admit having you in my world by my side day in and day out?” Ten trailed off, his eyes raking over Taeyong’s lithe body. “It does sound quite appealing.

Taeyong’s stomach clenched at the implications, his mind swirling with fear and attraction. How he was able to find a _demon_ (god?) attractive in a situation like this, he wasn’t sure. It must have had something to do with his powers.

“I-I can’t. I don’t want to.” Ten pouted, pressing a slender finger to the underside of his chin and tilting it upwards.

“Am I not enough for you? You wouldn’t want to come with me? Denying me even though I haven’t asked? Be careful, love, I’m not as fun when I’m angry.”

His piercing dark eyes pulsated with a deep maroon as they closed while he raised his chin. Wind whipped fiercely through the shut off room, gusting its way across Taeyong’s face causing him to raise a hand trying to protect himself.

“Now, let’s play fair little one,” Taeyong resisted the urge to scowl seeing as he was obviously bigger than Ten. “I was summoned, and you, my sweet, sweet Taeyong, crave touch. Crave affection. Crave,” leaning forward he placed his hands on either side of Taeyong’s waist gently making him fall against the bed, “sex.”

Ten whispered the word the way a master artist would carefully hold his most prized art piece. His tongue caressed the outside of Taeyong’s ear, causing a harsh shiver to wrack its way through his body.

“Let me take care of you,” Ten spoke directly into Taeyong’s ear before kissing it.

Body responding, Taeyong realized just how right Ten was. He craved this. This kind of touch, for someone to take care of him for once, to feel-

“I can see your mind is racing. Just. Let. Go.”

Sucking in a harsh breath between his teeth, Taeyong let his head relax against the bed. Swallowing hard, he titled his chin up as Ten’s smile glinted with mischief. His eyes letting him know that he was the prey and that he was about to be stalked and hunted.

Ten stuck his tongue out and licked a thick strip up the side of Taeyong’s neck, making him gasp in surprise before he began to suck at the underside of his jaw. His hands came up to cling onto the other’s arms, making the demon giggle.

“So responsive,” he whispered into Taeyong’s cheek before kissing it softly and taking the very tip of his tongue and running it along the outside of his ear.

Wherever Ten licked him, it left a slick trail that didn’t seem to be regular spit, it was more like-

Taeyong’s thoughts came to a halt as Ten began to rip his pants off of him, not caring a bit to save the fabric.

“W-what! Those are my work pants!”

Ten didn’t answer only slinking lower to run his tongue flatly over his half hard erection that was bulging in his boxers. Rising up onto his elbows to get a better look, Taeyong began panting seeing those glossy, pitch-black eyes never leave his own from the position between his thighs.

Suddenly, Taeyong was worried that this would be over much, much sooner than Ten probably wanted it to be. It had been far too long, and he was getting far too worked up.

Pulling his boxers down, over his feet, and then tossing them on the floor, Ten crawled up Taeyong’s body to suckle his clavicle before licking and kissing his way down his torso, discarding his shirt in the same way he had his pants, decimating them. He stopped over Taeyong’s nipples, kissing them, making Taeyong arch deeply, and wrap his hands around Ten’s neck to whimper quietly.

“Mmm, so sensitive.”

Ten pulled off Taeyong and took one of his fingers, lazily circling it around his left nipple, looking to see the already flushed face of his prey. Leaning back down, he began to suck on the other while his hand began to harshly pinching the left one.

“Ah, fuck!”

“What a dirty mouth,” Ten chuckled, leaning up to switch to his other nipple, pinching the one he had been sucking on.

Taeyong had always had very sensitive nipples, but with the extra slick glide of Ten’s spit and the fact that it had been so, so long, he could feel himself growing harder and harder, his cock leaking precum that he could feel drip onto his lower stomach.

“Could you cum from just this, pretty one? Just my hands and mouth on your pink,” he sucked hard making Taeyong cry, “nipples? Should we try and see?” Ten took them both in between his fingers now, pinching and pulling them in tandem.

Taeyong rose off of the bed as Ten pulled them; his eyes squeezed shut and tears beginning to pool in their corners. It was bordering on painful, a delicious pain that Taeyong had been unable to ever find before.

“Please,” Taeyong breathed out, his chest gasping.

“Please, what? I’m not quite sure I understand what you want, pretty,” he meanly twisted his nipples, eliciting a loud yell from Taeyong who let go of Ten’s neck in order to grab his wrists that had captured his perked nipples.

“Don’t wanna cum like this, please. It’s been so long, please,” Ten didn’t let up, glinting eyes staring down at his next meal. “ _Ten_.”

When Taeyong moaned his name, he quickly released his nipples and reached down with a hand to grab his aching cock that was still weeping. At the sudden attention, Taeyong let out a soft ‘ah’ and curled into himself, abdomen tensing, afraid he would spill far too soon.

Ten wasted no time lowering his head and scooting his haunches back in order to take Taeyong down to the base in one fell swoop, punching a gasp and then a low strung out moan from his mouth. He had only licked up the underside once when it began to twitch in Ten’s grasp.

“Ten, I’m really,” he swallowed, cheeks and chest flushed. “I’m already close.”

Embarrassment rang true in his words, but Ten didn’t stop right then. He closed his lips pointedly on the bright pink head of Taeyong’s cock, focusing solely on creating a tight pressure and fucking only the tip of it into his mouth over and over again.

Trying to pry him off, Taeyong let his hands dip into Ten’s hair, pulling at the strands, first softly and then harshly as he grew close, far too close.

Ten dug his tongue into the slit of his length and Taeyong knew it was only a matter of seconds until he was a goner.

When Ten circled his lips around him once more, deep throating him, he could feel his lower half clench, anticipating his release.

Instead, what he felt was a grip so tight, it knocked the wind out of him. Ten had his fingers circled around him at the base, stopping any trace of impending orgasm.

“Oh god, oh fuck, Ten. Oh fuck, Ten.”

“That’s right sweetheart, say my name. Moan it, scream it, pant it. I’m the one making you feel these things. Making you feel this way.”

“ _Ten,_ ” Taeyong whined loudly.

Hooking his free hand underneath Taeyong’s upper thigh, he grabbed the plush muscle and lifted his leg, spreading and exposing him. Sucking in a breath between his teeth, Taeyong closed his eyes, too embarrassed to watch.

“Watch me devour you,” he heard Ten command, but Taeyong refused to open his eyes.

A few moments passed until Ten’s vice grip on his length released itself and began to pump hard and fast. Taeyong’s eyes flew open, a gasp ripping from his chest followed by a moan so lewd he felt his ears set aflame.

“You will cum now and I’ll fuck you while you’re soft if you don’t watch me.”

_Oh._

Taeyong hadn’t exactly been sure who was going to be doing what, but Ten’s body was so small, he had assumed…

“What?” Ten quirked his head to the side, slowing the pace at which he jacked Taeyong off. “Did you think I would let you inside of me?” Shaking his head, cheeks pink, Taeyong couldn’t help the small pout to his lips. “That’s only reserved for people who earn it. Now, watch.”

Nodding, Taeyong made sure to keep his eyes open while Ten let go of his length to hike both of his legs up and spread out, his knees wide.

Immediately he pressed his slick tongue to the tight ring of muscle, coating it thoroughly and making Taeyong’s body shiver at the feeling. He felt exposed and gross, but Ten was humming happily with each pass of his tongue against him.

Sliding his hands down his thighs, Ten grabbed the inner most part, right next to his crotch, and pushed him open that way, parting his cheeks in the process.

“It’s incredible how you’re even pretty here too.”

Before Taeyong could process what Ten had said, his tongue was back on his rim, finding its way inside this time. He couldn’t help but to let his head fall backwards at the pleasure as Ten began to fuck his tongue inside of his ass rapidly.

It felt so much more extreme than normal, it was as if he had lubed up a tongue toy and was using that to fuck him, but it was his actual mouth. The warmth from his tongue alone was a give way.

Ten’s nose pressed into Taeyong’s perineum as he flattened his face to his asshole, shoving himself as deep as he could go and arching his tongue upwards inside, raking it along the tight and clenching walls.

It was so different.

It was so intense.

He curled the tip of his tongue up and ran it back and forth inside Taeyong, before thrusting it into him again at an inhumanely rate.

“ _Ten!_ ”

A hand came back up and circled the base of his cock once more, squeezing harshly, knocking the wind from Taeyong and preventing him from coming.

“Pretty,” Ten said as he sat back up onto his knees, pressing his free thumb to Taeyong’s slicked up asshole, spreading the now looser muscles apart before pressing his digit inside only to pull back out right away.

Ten stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, running his tongue across them wildly, before lowering them down to press against Taeyong allowing them slowly to sink into him. His asshole sucking them up like if he didn’t get them he would perish.

“Such a greedy hole,” Taeyong moaned embarrassed at his words, basking in the stretch from being opened by Ten’s delicate, willowy fingers.

He gave Taeyong only a few seconds of soft sliding inside before he began to thrust at a regular pace, though much faster than Taeyong would have himself. Keening, Taeyong’s head lulled to the side, mouth open and trying not to drool as he watch the demon work his fingers into him, opening him wide.

He was thankful for Ten’s harsh grip on his cock that would jump at every thrust of the fingers inside of him.

He did not want this to end.

Twisting his wrist, Ten curved his fingers up pressing harshly against the top of his inner walls, and thrusting, directly hitting his prostate.

Taeyong screamed.

He honest to god screamed at the sensation and intense pleasure.

A wicked smile plastered to Ten’s face as Taeyong’s length twitched so harshly, his abdomen clinched horribly tight, he felt as if he had cum. The pressure was still there and it felt as if he had run a marathon.

“Did you just cum dry, pretty?”

“Ughh, mm?” Taeyong was already fucked silly, and Ten didn’t even have his dick out yet.

“This is bad for you, love. I might want to keep you after all.”

Ten retracted his fingers, and flung his suit jacket off exposing his taught torso and his small waist that dipped in at the sides. His dark bottoms followed soon after, and now he hovered over Taeyong equally as naked.

Leaning down, the demon pressed a gentle, adoring kiss against Taeyong’s panting lips.

“Ready, love?” Taeyong simply whined in response, watching as Ten spit a plentiful amount of saliva into his own hands before slicking up his own cock that from this angle Taeyong couldn’t see.

He felt the head against his rim as Ten grabbed the back of his knees and pushed them towards chest, bending him and then spreading them slightly so that he was still open for the taking.

Pushing forward, it took a couple of seconds until Taeyong’s hole gave in, allowing the beginnings of his cock to enter him. It was a tight fit, and Taeyong should have looked because Ten was much bigger than he had anticipated.

He sank in slowly, and Taeyong could feel his rim expanding to take him all in, the muscle stretching uncomfortably as he was filled. His insides heavy with pressure and a dull ache echoing its way up the small of his back and his ass.

“Hm,” Ten hummed thoughtfully, tilting his head to look at Taeyong, whose eyes were watery and unfocused. “You’re still very tight.”

Groaning, Taeyong threw his head back as his thighs began to shake at the intrusion. He couldn’t feel Ten’s hips, so that must mean that he wasn’t all the way inside yet. But... he already felt _so full_.

“Well, there’s only one thing to do. Kiss me, Taeyong.”

Ten leaned down and brought their lips together, licking generously into the other’s mouth, Taeyong not caring where his tongue had been earlier. Their lips met passionately, teeth pulling on one another and sucking them.

Taeyong broke the kiss as Ten all of a sudden thrusted his cock the rest of the way inside, making all his breath leave him in one fell swoop. His head began to spin at the pressure of being so full.

Not waiting too long, Ten dragged his cock back out, the tight friction on his rim making Taeyong wriggle, his breath a stuttering mess.

“I’m sorry, love. If you bear with it for a few moments, I promise to make it worth your while.”

The demon was shockingly caring and much more concerned for Taeyong’s own pleasure than he had thought he would be. So, he nodded his head and let Ten take over, relaxing himself as well as he could while Ten spit more of his slickening spit onto his cock and pushed himself back inside once more.

Every time he pushed in, it felt like the first time again. Rim clenching tightly to his cock, his lower abdomen feeling so unbelievably full he almost saw stars, so stretched open he felt like he might split in two.

But, Ten continued to pick up the pace with each thrust. Going a bit deeper, pushing a bit harder each time until his jutting hipbones slammed against Taeyong’s small ass each time.

He was big, so big.

It really had been so long.

Taeyong found himself fighting to squirm away from the intrusion, only to chase it again and press down greedily and meet Ten’s thrusts inside of him.

Ten noted how Taeyong would chase his movements, so he pushed his knees all the way against his chest now, folding him in half and causing his ass to raise off of the bed slightly.

And then he really gave it to Taeyong.

Loud slaps of skin echoed throughout the room, a cacophony of moans and grunts adding into the mix to create the music of sex.

Plowing into Taeyong over and over again, Ten raised one of his feet to plant it flat on the bed and changed the angle the slightest bit. But, that’s all it took.

With a scream of Ten’s name, Taeyong wrapped his hands around his own thighs, stretching them and exposing himself as well as he could while Ten hammered into his ass with no restraint, not even seeming to break a single sweat. The sound of Taeyong saying his name seemingly only spurring him on to push himself faster and faster.

Striking his most sensitive spots, Taeyong could feel his cock start to jump again, excited and ready to cum. Of course, that was when Ten pulled out, making him whine at the absence, immediately feeling his asshole open and uncomfortably empty.

Ten threw Taeyong so he now lay on his stomach, the wind whipped around them. Placing his hands on Taeyong’s hips, he hiked his ass in the air, spit onto his fluttering hole and then pounded into him once again.

Taeyong had tried to rise up onto his elbows to no avail, letting the demon fuck him into the mattress, panting into the sheets.

“Hold yourself open,” Ten grunted out between thrusts, still clinging to Taeyong’s slender waist.

With shaky arms, Taeyong reach back and grabbed either side of his ass in his hands and pulled his cheeks apart letting Ten see everything.

“Fuck,” Ten spat at the sight.

Somehow going faster, Ten rose higher on his knees to plow down, once against abusing Taeyong’s prostate. He was slowly getting pushed across the mattress at the strength and speed of the demons thrusts, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care one bit.

Hips slapping against ass, Ten thrust and sheaved himself completely inside, grinding directly into Taeyong’s spot, milking the boy. He was only able to cry out soft whimpers of Ten’s name repeatedly, which pleased the demon to his full extent.

“ _Ten,”_ Taeyong whispered under his breath, not worried if the other could hear him or not. _“close.”_

He couldn’t see it, but Ten simply nodded in response and began to thrust at his nonhuman pace, making Taeyong see stars. His ass and stomach clenching tightly, making the other curse out loudly before Taeyong’s cock twitched one final time and exploded across the bed sheets.

Ten fucked him through it harshly, drawing out every last bit of cum he could get from Taeyong until he was nothing more than a ragdoll, void of energy, lying against the bed.

Ten used the pretty body for a few more thrusts, before he himself came with a low grunt, spilling inside of Taeyong’s pretty asshole. Leaning over Taeyong, he kissed his way up his spine, pressing his lips to each knob he saw.

Taeyong breathed in a shuttering breath, his entire body wracked with sensitivity.

Slowly, Ten pulled out of Taeyong, causing him to wince at the loss and the demon’s cum to trickle slightly out of his hole.

“Gorgeous,” Ten admired, running a gentle hand across the expanse of his butt and lower back.

Tenderly shifting them, Ten moved them from the wet spots on the bed and held Taeyong close, pressing kisses into the back of his hair and the nape of his neck while he gathered himself back together.

When he was more lucid, Taeyong realized just how kind the other was being, it throwing him for a complete loop.

“Why? Why are you being so…”

“So cuddly? So sweet?” Ten laughed, snuggling his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, who nodded in confirmation at the questions. “I could tell you craved being taken care of. Intimacy. _Love_. You may not love me, but, my sweet you were so good for me. How could I deny such a pretty thing my affections when he obviously deserves it so?”

Taeyong blushed brightly, allowing himself to be pulled flush against Ten’s chest.

They relaxed and cuddled in silence, a soft breeze caressing them both and cooling their spent bodies. After several minutes, Taeyong turned to face Ten and pressed his lips gently to the other’s making the demon laugh genuinely.

“Oh, such a precious thing.” Ten raised his hand and cupped Taeyong’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him once more. “May I tell you a secret?” He asked after their lips parted.

“Sure.”

“The relic you all found?”

“Yes?” Taeyong’s breath began to increase again.

“If you keep it and whisper my name once more, I’ll be able to visit again,” he winked at Taeyong as the room began to whirl faster and faster with wind. “Something to think about.”

Ten and Taeyong’s hair billowed as did the covers on the blanket and a few loose pieces of paper about the room. The demon leaned forward and grasped Taeyong’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply and then suddenly everything was still.

The wind gone.

The lights crawling back to a normal glow.

And Ten. Ten was gone.

Sitting up gingerly, an strong ache apparent from what had just happened, Taeyong’s eyes shot around quickly, trying to locate the wooden relic the boys had found. As he went to stand, Taeyong saw it nestled on the bed next to him.

Picking it up carefully, Taeyong turned it a few times in his hands examining it before he held it close to his heart and smirked, glancing to the clock on the wall

_“Ten.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to say hi to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tenspetal)
> 
> right now I'm working on my fic called [Stay Inside My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890380/chapters/60223747) feel free to check that out, if you would like!

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Twitter! @tenspetal
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day (:


End file.
